HF 046
9:07:31 PM Josh: If those who are here want to squish a bit, I can do that. 9:07:45 PM Josh: The situation hasn't changed, you are escorting Whitestone to jail. 9:20:21 PM Quill: ((I'm assuming that Whitestone is pretty quiet. Did we hear that our three attackers from earlier in the evening are in custody?)) 9:20:51 PM Josh: You did hear that. Whitestone does not say anything if no one else does. 9:21:05 PM Josh: He seems...oddly at peace, even smiling. 9:21:42 PM Quill: ((22 Insight, trying to figure out if he's feeling smug, or what.)) 9:22:11 PM Josh: You reckon he's really smug right now. He seems very confident about something. 9:23:05 PM Josh: I assume Hank's on Kai. 9:23:50 PM Hank: (( yes if someone else is escorting Whitestone.)) 9:24:10 PM Josh: I assume there is someone with him on the carpet or in the carriage. 9:24:26 PM Quill: ((I'll be there.)) 9:24:34 PM *** Josh nods *** 9:26:05 PM Hank: So Whitestone, I know you don't want to talk, but can you at least say what the green vial is? 9:26:34 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Nothing hazardous." 9:28:08 PM Hank: So it is completely harmless? If accidentally dropped or something nothing to worry about? 9:28:44 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I'd rather you didn't. And you should not ingest it." 9:29:07 PM Hank: Doesn't sound not hazardous. 9:29:37 PM Hank: ((13 insight on vial warning.)) 9:31:05 PM Light: We could feed it to him and see what it does. 9:31:36 PM Josh: Whitestone: "Is this how you treat the personal belongings of all your people of interest?" 9:31:54 PM Josh: Whitestone: "We like to keep our prisoner's items safe for their return." 9:32:18 PM Light: We ask questions about them, yes. 9:32:58 PM Light: You must think someone powerful is going to protect you. 9:33:18 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I have faith in the law." 9:33:24 PM Josh: Whitestone: "That is all." 9:33:49 PM Quill: ((17 insight on that one.)) 9:33:49 PM Light: I used to, before I found out you took bribes. 9:34:17 PM Light: I can't even tell you how disappointed I am in you right now! It's very disturbing. I hope the rest of the Witchhunters don't do that. I hope it's not endemic to the organization, that's all I can say. 9:34:59 PM Josh: Whitestone: "I am still waiting for you to produce this evidence of bribery." 9:35:26 PM Light: We're not prosecutors and this isn't a court of law, so you'e going to be waiting for a while. 9:35:42 PM Josh: I'll be able to make bail. 9:36:09 PM Josh: And I assume I shall be vindicated, in the end. 9:36:41 PM Hank: Based on what just happened I think it easy to argue you would be a flight risk. 9:36:43 PM Light: I wouldn't count on it. Your friend is probably going to throw you under the bus and make you a scapegoat. 9:36:51 PM *** Quill is eyeing him, but not saying anything. *** 9:37:12 PM Josh: Whitestone shoots you a quizzical look. "What friend?" 9:37:44 PM | Removed 9:38:33 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 9:38:04 PM Light: Whoever you think is going to get you out of this. 9:38:45 PM Josh: About now you can see the jail coming into view. 9:39:17 PM Josh: And you see a robed figure standing in front of the jail. 9:39:21 PM Josh: Dyame Ravensgard. 9:39:48 PM *** Quill nods at him. *** 9:40:16 PM Josh: Dyame nods back at you as you arrive. His weird eye is focused on Whitestone...who suddenly looks a bit paler. 9:40:29 PM Quill: Thank you for coming, Ravensgard. 9:40:58 PM Josh: Dyame: "It is my duty." 9:41:27 PM Light: And not a pleasant one I imagine. I'm awfully sorry this happened. We caught him trying to escape in some sort of ornithopter. 9:41:48 PM Josh: Dyame: "...a what?" 9:42:01 PM Light: Flying... whirligig-ish thing. 9:42:10 PM Josh: Dyame: "...hm." 9:42:12 PM Quill: A flying machine, yes. 9:42:19 PM Quill: He loves his gadgets. 9:43:57 PM Nilani: Some sort of fan-propelled contraption. I still say traditional wings are more trustworthy. 9:44:23 PM Josh: Dyame looks back toward Whitestone. 9:44:51 PM Josh: Dyame: "What is your process?" 9:45:13 PM Josh: Whitestone: "...I...um..." 9:45:29 PM Josh: Dyame: "Not you. Them. How do you process your captives?" 9:45:46 PM Light: We usually take them back to William for the proper guard to take care of. 9:45:56 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:45:57 PM Light: We don't usually have captives. And he's not extraplanar anyway. 9:46:36 PM Josh: Dyame: "Then let us leave him for your guard. I wish to speak with you." 9:46:57 PM Quill: Let's get him inside, then. 9:47:21 PM Josh: Ok, you bring him inside. Kobash is there. 9:47:48 PM Light: Make sure you search him thoroughly, he had a lot of devices before. 9:48:06 PM *** Quill nods. "And you got the three we sent your way earlier here?" *** 9:48:07 PM Light: Deadly ones. 9:48:54 PM Josh: Kobash sighs. "Ok, I'll book another cell for him. Do you need another interrogation room, or can I actually be left to do my job, for once." 9:49:50 PM Hank: You can do your job don't worry we will leave, and you can have your normal routine hopefully. 9:50:14 PM Quill: Trust me, we want nothing more. 9:50:20 PM Josh: Kobash: "Ok, just leave his items. We have to keep them in lock-up." 9:51:03 PM Light: Analyze that green vial first, it might be an explosive or something. There's no way to know. 9:51:20 PM Josh: Kobash: "I'll call for an alchemist from the guild to investigate it." 9:52:17 PM Quill: All right. 9:52:23 PM Josh: Ok, so you leave him with Kobash and find Dyame still waiting for you. 9:52:48 PM Hank: So what do you want to discuss? 9:53:24 PM Josh: Dyame: "I received your message, Mr. Rae." 9:53:32 PM Josh: Dyame: "Thank you for contacting me." 9:53:58 PM *** Quill nods. "And I appreciate you coming. You... seemed the sort to take allegations of this sort very seriously." *** 9:54:22 PM Light: It's upsetting. 9:54:33 PM Josh: Dyame: "Very. Which is why I would like to know the specifics, if you have any." 9:55:11 PM Quill: We've been investigating the murder of Zharn Dynne, as you're probably aware. 9:55:22 PM Josh: Dyame: "I am." 9:55:39 PM Quill: That trail led us to Jarqin, and his involvement in a conspiracy. 9:56:22 PM Josh: Dyame: "...a potential Witch Hunter. ...this is further troubling." 9:57:45 PM Quill: Oh yes. As his plan fell apart around him, Jarqin went on the run. He was using an artifact to control three dragons as part of his scheme. When he went to ground, he was caught by Whitestone there, and killed. When we questioned Jarqin's remains, he implicated Whitestone, insinuating that he had been bribed. 9:58:47 PM Josh: As he's been talking, he's kept his good eye on Quill while his weird one has been bouncing around to all of you. Once you mention "artifact", his eye snaps right on you, Quill. 9:59:11 PM Josh: Dyame: "...The orb of dragonkind?" 9:59:45 PM Quill: Yes. 10:00:06 PM Light: Wasn't that supposed to be in Witchhunter custody? 10:00:27 PM Josh: Dyame: "So I had been told. ...however, I had been told by Whitestone." 10:01:33 PM Quill: Jarqin procured it, and several other items -- a transmutation stone, and a Wand of Enhancement. 10:03:03 PM Josh: Dyame: "These items concern me less, although, the Hunters may take interest in them. I hold no true power in this city, not unless I am elected. But I wish to advise you, do not give the orb to the Witch Hunters. Not now." 10:03:14 PM Quill: I know. 10:03:22 PM Quill: It's in our custody now. 10:03:33 PM Quill: And we'll be holding onto it. 10:03:37 PM Josh: Dyame: "When you are prepared, I wish to see it." 10:04:04 PM Josh: Dyame: "I will not force you to surrender custody, not yet, not in these uncertain times." 10:04:08 PM Light: If he's corrupt, the natural question is who else is. 10:04:19 PM Josh: Dyame: "My thoughts exactly." 10:05:20 PM Quill: He also sicced some novice adventurers on us... for some reason. I think just to delay us so he could get away. 10:06:13 PM | Edited 10:06:27 PM Light: He told them WE were the bad guys! 10:07:04 PM | Edited 10:07:42 PM Quill: It's from them that we learned he was holed up in Sacred Stone. 10:08:05 PM *** Hank will head into the booking station. *** 10:08:26 PM Josh: Dyame: "...these facts don't really concern me." 10:08:59 PM Quill: All right, well, you asked for details. 10:09:12 PM Josh: Dyame: "Thank you for your forthcoming." 10:09:31 PM Josh: Dyame: "I did, however...have other business I wished to ask you." 10:09:48 PM Quill: ...all right, ask away. 10:09:55 PM Josh: Dyame's eye circles around inside his socket, seeming to look at the entire area. 10:11:00 PM Josh: Dyame: "Not long after she stepped down, I sent a similar Sending spell to my daughter." 10:11:42 PM Josh: Dyame: "She refused to reply." 10:11:50 PM Light: ...why? 10:12:00 PM Josh: Dyame: "Later, I attempted a scrying spell on her, and she intentionally blocked it." 10:12:05 PM Josh: Dyame: "I don't know." 10:12:13 PM Josh: Dyame: "I had hoped you had some insight." 10:12:26 PM Josh: Dyame: "You were registered to her guild charter." 10:12:45 PM Light: Maybe she was in the bath. ... or with someone. 10:13:28 PM Josh: Dyame: "I doubt it." 10:13:44 PM Josh: Dyame: "I believe she is avoiding me." 10:14:03 PM Light: ... that's possible. She didn't really talk about her relationship with you very much. 10:14:37 PM Josh: Dyame: "...I see." 10:15:36 PM Light: ... frankly, we're hiding something from you, but it's not ours to tell, and it isn't something that will hurt anyone. 10:16:03 PM Light: But she really may have been in a bath or with someone. She's had a change of job, you know, some people like to start over with a departure from their previous life. 10:16:52 PM Josh: Josie, I need Rune to make a WIS save. 10:18:31 PM Josh: Dyame glares slightly at Rune. 10:18:39 PM Light: Please don't do that. 10:18:58 PM Light: I didn't have to tell you that, I just don't like lying to people. 10:19:38 PM Josh: Dyame: "...I do not care for secrets. Even the harmless ones become harmful, eventually." 10:19:52 PM Light: That's probably true, but that doesn't make it mine to tell. 10:23:20 PM *** Quill looks back and forth between Rune and Dyame, and eyes Dyame. "I would advise patience. I'm sure she will speak up when she's ready. You wouldn't want to start abusing magical abilities for personal reasons and your own satisfaction, after all." *** 10:24:20 PM Josh: Dyame's weird eye floats over to Anna, whom he gives a very long look at. Then he brings all his attention back to Rune and Quill. 10:24:33 PM Josh: Dyame nods. "That is a valid point." 10:25:34 PM Light: ... it must be extremely difficult being a parent. But you raised very good children, I think. 10:26:04 PM Josh: Dyame laughs. It's...weird and unsettling, actually. You suspect he doesn't do it much. 10:26:40 PM Josh: Dyame: "It very much depends on who you ask. But your judgement seems sound." 10:27:05 PM Quill: She's pretty good at these things. 10:27:28 PM Josh: Dyame: "I see I shall get no further answers here." 10:27:40 PM Josh: Dyame: "I suppose I should take advice when it is freely given." 10:27:43 PM Light: I'm sorry. I quite agree about secrets, but as I said. It isn't mine. 10:27:59 PM Josh: Dyame's eyes float over to Anna and Creed. 10:29:15 PM Josh: Dyame: "...fire warms, fire burns. Depends on what you feed it." 10:30:24 PM Josh: Dyame looks back to Rune. He points to his weird eye. "The last time my daughter kept something from me, this was the result. I love her, dearly...but you should give her your trust carefully and with great caution." 10:31:01 PM Nilani: for a bit. I will be back momentarily. 10:31:04 PM *** Light nods. *** 10:31:15 PM Josh: ((kk)) 10:31:31 PM Quill: We should get back in and make sure everyone inside are not being torn apart by Displacer Beasts. 10:31:55 PM Light: He probably just had one of those boom things hidden in an extradimensional pocket and shot everyone with it. 10:32:23 PM Josh: Dyame leaves. 10:32:33 PM Josh: You guys go back into the station? 10:32:40 PM *** Quill does. *** 10:33:01 PM *** Light does too. *** 10:33:32 PM Josh: Ok you go in and OH MY GODS!!!! ...it's exactly as it was a moment ago. 10:33:41 PM Light: I wanted to tell him to pull the stick out of his arse, but I don't think it would have helped. 10:33:55 PM Quill: Probably not. 10:34:13 PM Light: And besides, it's the stick up his arse that leads me to think he's probably not gone bad. 10:34:24 PM Hank: So they let Wickus go about 2 hours ago. 10:34:39 PM Josh: Kobash: "Yes, yes I did." 10:34:42 PM Quill: Well, he wasn't actually guilty of anything. 10:34:47 PM Light: Salvation. When's the funeral? 10:35:53 PM Josh: Kobash: "...what funeral?" 10:36:26 PM Rune: Well, I'm assuming some group of idiots Whitestone found killed him thinking he was an insane warlock. 10:36:48 PM Quill: He survived a dragon. 10:37:01 PM Hank: Or never ran into it. 10:37:22 PM Josh: Whitestone says nothing. 10:38:03 PM Josh: Kobash: "I can't hold a guy for not committing a crime on the off-hand chance someone might kill him." 10:38:23 PM Quill: (( 8 Insight, I assume I can't really read Whitestone right now.)) 10:39:13 PM Hank: Fair enough and it's not like I am itching to defend him again, he did web me to the ground last time. 10:40:55 PM Quill: ... maybe I should go and find him again. We never actually got to question him before the idiot patrol showed up. 10:41:34 PM Rune: I don't even understand why they were trying to kill him. 10:41:52 PM Hank: Kobash can you give us a copy of the statement he gave you? 10:42:20 PM Josh: Kobash: "Sure, but I doubt you'll get much out of it. He went on about a pudding boat for five minutes." 10:42:27 PM Josh: Kobash pulls out a scroll. 10:42:57 PM Josh: Kobash: "The kids claim they didn't want to kill him. They just wanted to get him to Sacred Stone, and were afraid he'd resist." 10:43:20 PM *** Hank will take the scroll. *** 10:44:40 PM Josh: You have the scroll. 10:46:11 PM Quill: Anything interesting, Hank? 10:46:51 PM Rune: I feel like there's something we're missing here, but I don't know what it is. 10:47:08 PM Quill: I don't know. 10:48:51 PM Quill: Is Herman still here too? 10:49:06 PM Josh: Kobash: "Yeah, he's been real quiet." 10:50:46 PM Quill: Yeah, I just don't know what to do at this point. 10:50:54 PM *** Hank will get the group out of earshot of Whitestone. *** 10:53:03 PM Hank: So it might just be rambling insanity but Wickus claims in this statement to have a cousin Freddy who hates him. 10:53:15 PM Rune: ... you're joking. 10:53:32 PM Quill: What else does he say about Freddy? 10:53:32 PM Hank: Read for yourself 10:53:41 PM *** Hank will hand the scroll over. *** 10:53:43 PM Rune: Someone calls that man Freddy? 10:54:07 PM *** Quill peers over Rune's shoulder. *** 10:55:19 PM *** Rune reads. *** 10:55:50 PM Quill: Interesting, but I don't know how useful the information is as a motive. 10:56:09 PM Quill: ...unless there's something special about his toenail collection. 10:58:15 PM Hank: I know it doesn't say much but we don't really have any other leads at this point. 10:58:46 PM Rune: To be completely fair, toenails can be used in sympathetic magic. 10:59:10 PM Quill: True. Well, let's go find him again, I guess. 10:59:33 PM Josh: So you go out looking for Wickus? 10:59:54 PM *** Quill does. *** 11:00:08 PM *** Hank does as well. *** 11:00:45 PM Josh: Ok, roll investigation. 11:00:55 PM *** Rune three! *** 11:00:59 PM Rune: This doesn't make any sense. 11:01:19 PM Quill: (11)) 11:01:20 PM Hank: (( 7 )) 11:02:13 PM Josh: You guys start asking around. Quill, you and Hank find nothing, but Rune is able to get a location off a shopkeeper, and you find him in the marketplace with his cart. 11:02:46 PM Josh: Wickus sees you. "No refunds! Beads for feathers, was good deal!" 11:03:28 PM Quill: No, I like the beads. We want to ask you about cousin Freddy. 11:03:52 PM Quill: I might even buy some more beads. 11:04:07 PM Quill: ((24 Insight!)) 11:04:36 PM Josh: Wickus: "Ah, bedwetter. Very funny. All of us laugh and laugh." 11:06:00 PM Hank: All of who? 11:06:43 PM Josh: Wickus: "Me, my sister Clarissa, his sisters and brothers, other kids in town..." 11:07:16 PM Josh: Wickus: "Oh, and then I get in the guild and tell them, and everybody laugh. "Wetsy Whitestone", they call him. Heheheheh." 11:07:32 PM Quill: Why would he want you dead? 11:07:49 PM Josh: Wickus: "...who want me dead?" 11:08:29 PM Quill: Okay, maybe not dead. Do you have anything Freddy might want? 11:09:02 PM Josh: Wickus: "...maybe..." 11:09:24 PM Josh: Wickus: "...I took his ball." 11:09:40 PM Hank: What ball? 11:10:00 PM Josh: Wickus: "Big green ball. It had dragons on it." 11:10:09 PM Josh: Wickus: "In this big large room." 11:10:26 PM Quill: What did you do with it? Did you give it to a white dragonborn? 11:11:05 PM Josh: Wickus: "No, gave it to Tiefling guy, had horns here." 11:11:16 PM Josh: He indicates his chin, like Torment's chin beard. 11:11:31 PM Quill: When was this? 11:11:44 PM Josh: Wickus: "Long, long time ago." 11:12:43 PM Quill: You say this was Freddy's ball? 11:12:58 PM Josh: Wickus: "Was in big room with lots of other stuff." 11:13:08 PM Josh: Wickus: "He just keep it there, in glass." 11:13:25 PM Rune: Well that's that, then. 11:13:51 PM Josh: Wickus: "What's that?" 11:14:11 PM Rune: That's what happened. 11:15:28 PM Quill: How? It's been a long day, and I admit I've lost a lot of these threads without my yarn and thumbtacks. 11:16:45 PM Rune: He stole the object. 11:16:59 PM Josh: Wickus: "...don't tell Freddy." 11:17:13 PM | Edited 11:17:29 PM Quill: FReddy already knows, I'm afraid. 11:19:36 PM Josh: Wickus: "...oh...more beads?" 11:19:50 PM *** Quill buys more beads. *** 11:20:01 PM Josh: He charges you 3 copper. 11:20:13 PM *** Quill pays him. *** 11:21:33 PM Josh: So...you guys have anywhere else you wanna go? 11:23:12 PM *** Quill has nothing. *** 11:23:50 PM *** Rune dosn't either. *** 11:25:35 PM Josh: William comes in over the comms. 11:25:54 PM | Edited 11:26:07 PM Josh: William: "Can somebody come by and help me?" 11:26:01 PM Quill: Where are you? 11:26:31 PM Josh: William: "My office. I still have our...out of town friends here." 11:27:08 PM Quill: Oh, right. Okay, we're on our way. 11:27:26 PM Josh: Ok, you head to the citadel. 11:27:37 PM *** Rune does too! *** 11:27:53 PM Josh: You arrive at William's office. 11:28:00 PM Josh: William: "Good day." 11:28:29 PM Quill: Hi, WIlliam. 11:29:02 PM Josh: William: "They're in the Captain's office for the time being. They...seem to have some disagreements to work out." 11:29:16 PM Quill: With who? 11:29:38 PM Josh: William: "Each other. The red one seems very displeased about something." 11:30:05 PM Josh: William: "I don't speak draconic, so my understanding is limited." 11:31:06 PM Rune: I don't either, you know. 11:31:46 PM Josh: William: "No, but I thought you could still mediate. They do speak common." 11:32:05 PM Josh: William: "...I'd just rather not get involved. Just get them out of here." 11:33:07 PM Hank: And is that all that's going on? 11:33:58 PM Josh: William: "...well, I'd also like an update on the investigation." 11:34:52 PM Josh: William: "...unless you have something better to do." 11:36:11 PM Hank: No not at all. Whitestone is in custody but I don't think he is going to say anything. 11:36:45 PM Josh: William: "...ok...how about we just...sum up here? Why is Whitestone arrested?" 11:37:30 PM Rune: He was in on Jarqin's conspiracy and forswore his oath. 11:39:24 PM Hank: Basically he was arrested on flimsy evidence and the word of a dead man. 11:39:49 PM Rune: Also because he did it. We caught him trying to escape. 11:39:57 PM Rune: And he tried to kill us by sending idiots after us. 11:39:59 PM Josh: William: "...well...that's not gonna stick. But, hopefully we can use it to get better evidence." 11:40:05 PM Quill: You don't escape if you're not guilty. 11:40:18 PM Rune: Some people do, to be completely fair. 11:40:30 PM Hank: Maybe but at least he doesn't know we have a weak case. 11:40:31 PM Rune: He thinks he's going to get away with it, certainly. 11:40:54 PM Hank: And at this rate he probably will. 11:41:11 PM Josh: William: "Seems we can prove Jarqin was behind all of it, though." 11:42:26 PM Quill: We could at least make sure that this ruins his reputation. 11:43:26 PM Hank: Yes Jarquin being at the center of the plot seems pretty set in stone. 11:45:05 PM Josh: William: "Ok...then...frankly...it seems this case has kind of closed." 11:45:39 PM Hank: Have you told Sarron yet? 11:46:06 PM Rune: Someone from "the homeland" was also in on it, according to dead Jarqin. 11:46:28 PM Josh: William: "That could mean any number of things. The dead are often unclear." 11:47:28 PM Josh: William: "Sarron left for Kumat yesterday evening, after the revival ceremony didn't take. I understand he is stepping down from his position and letting his daughter take over." 11:47:40 PM Josh: William: "I shall be sending him a message right away, though." 11:48:48 PM Josh: William: "All that's left is to inform the family and handle (he looks to the Captain's door) the remaining pieces." 11:50:04 PM Hank: Fair enough let's go see what's bothering the dragons. 11:50:33 PM Rune: .... and Kumar would be considered "the Homeland" by a dragonborn. 11:50:52 PM Josh: William: "Possibly. It was draconic territory originally." 11:51:28 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:52:26 PM Josh: ((So...what's everyone doing?)) 11:53:02 PM Quill: ((Going into the Captain's office, I thought?)) 11:53:13 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 11:53:38 PM *** Rune does too. *** 11:53:40 PM Josh: So, you go in, it's a garden like before, and you see two large dragons (red and white) bickering in the middle of it. 11:54:40 PM Josh: They are, of course, Grimroth and Baroth. 11:55:00 PM Hank: So what are you two arguing about? 11:55:08 PM Rune: I don't think you should hang out. 11:55:11 PM Josh: They both turn to you. 11:55:34 PM Josh: Grimroth: "They are destroying the herd! He started this, he'll get us all killed!" 11:55:50 PM Josh: Baroth: "I spent years building a hoard, you can't just take me from it!" 11:57:21 PM Hank: Who is destroying the herd Grimroth? 11:58:31 PM Josh: Grimroth: "Him! You! All of them! I come here with Vaighul to find Irgenth when he gets lost. Then, we find Baroth. Now, Baroth won't come, Irgenth won't come, and Vaighul won't come!" 11:58:50 PM Josh: Grimroth: "We need our numbers! We need to protect ourselves from your kind!" 11:59:13 PM Rune: ... I understand that, but will just three be that much of a difference? 11:59:30 PM Rune: Maybe you could think of it as a sort of... missionary herd. 11:59:48 PM Josh: Grimroth: "How many will leave?" 11:59:54 PM Rune: "Oh look, here are some nice dragons, maybe we don't need to murder dragons anymore." 12:00:22 AM Josh: Baroth: "I like two-leggers. These ones are nice. They play games, and give you gold when you win." 12:01:52 AM Josh: Grimroth: "...I don't want everyone to leave. Elder doesn't either." 12:02:18 AM Rune: Would everyone, though? 12:02:26 AM Rune: And can you really forcibly keep dragons anywhere they don't want to be? 12:03:19 AM Josh: Grimroth sulks...and he turns back into his human form. 12:04:24 AM Josh: Baroth turns into his (now white) Dragonborn form. 12:04:43 AM Josh: Grimroth: "If you get killed, don't come crying to me." 12:05:03 AM Quill: Irgenth went to the deserts to the south because he wanted to. 12:05:23 AM Quill: You could join him there, if you wanted. 12:05:56 AM Josh: Grimroth: "I'm not leaving the herd." 12:06:12 AM Rune: Grimroth is right about one thing though--you do have to be careful about two-legses. Not everybody is nice, unfortunately. Some of us are. 12:06:47 AM Josh: Baroth nods. "Yeah, I learn that. That other white two-legger was no fun." 12:07:31 AM Rune: Exactly. 12:08:35 AM Josh: Baroth: "...I will build traps. Traps always work." 12:09:03 AM Rune: I don't think that will work, really, because they're sneaky-mean. But if you have a problem you can always come to us. 12:09:06 AM Quill: And if you ever have problems, you can always come to us. 12:09:11 AM Quill: ((jinx.)) 12:09:37 AM Josh: Baroth: "...how'd you two do that?" 12:10:59 AM Quill: She's a really good person. 12:11:05 AM Quill: I'm just okay. 12:11:18 AM Josh: Baroth: "...but you guys said it at the same time. ...it was weird." 12:11:49 AM Quill: But the point is valid. If you have problems, you can come to us. 12:12:08 AM Josh: Baroth nods. "Ok. Thank you." 12:12:22 AM Quill: We'd be happy to help you guys, because dragons are awesome. 12:12:38 AM Josh: Grimroth: "...this is true." 12:13:06 AM Josh: Grimroth: "I will tell Elder about where you are. He is concerned." 12:13:38 AM Hank: Who is this Elder you keep mentioning? 12:14:01 AM Josh: Grimroth: "Our leader. The oldest and strongest of us. He is who keeps us safe." 12:14:11 AM Josh: Baroth: "And who keeps the hoard." 12:14:18 AM Josh: Grimroth: "We all share the hoard." 12:14:39 AM Quill: Is he a red dragon? 12:14:52 AM Josh: Grimroth shakes his head. "No." 12:14:58 AM Rune: What kind? 12:15:05 AM Rune: What is he called usually? 12:15:36 AM Josh: Grimroth: "He's just...Elder. There are no dragons like him." 12:15:57 AM Josh: Baroth: "He's all yellow and shiny, like my belts back in my cave." 12:16:31 AM Rune: ... gold dragon. I see. That's not something to pass around. 12:16:35 AM *** Quill raises a brow. *** 12:16:47 AM Josh: Grimroth: "No. All secret." 12:17:35 AM *** Quill nods. *** 12:17:41 AM Josh: And about here, Grimroth and Baroth leave. 12:18:38 AM Josh: Verenestra: "Finally! Dumb lizards! Look what they did to my garden! It's all stomped and ruined!" 12:18:44 AM *** Rune winces. *** 12:19:06 AM Rune: They can't help it, you know. 12:19:06 AM Quill: Thanks for putting them up. 12:19:14 AM Rune: They're just big. Have you tried being a dragon? 12:19:58 AM Josh: Verenestra grumles. "I kept dragons bigger than them once, and they moved gracefully. Not lumbering like these two. ...bah, I'll have to regrow everything." 12:20:48 AM Quill: William? When this is over with, can we have at least a weak off without investigating a murder? 12:22:09 AM Josh: William: "Take it off now. The case is done, and I'd say you earned it. I just need to convince Prin... Ambassador Saheera or her father that it's over." 12:22:52 AM Hank: Is that going to be difficult? 12:23:05 AM Josh: William: "I don't know. I haven't tried yet." 12:23:30 AM Rune: I'm still wondering if she did it, honestly. 12:24:30 AM Josh: William gives you and odd look. "Why do you say that?" 12:25:36 AM Rune: Well, now she's the ambassador, the brother who was standing in her way being stupid but still being favored is gone, and she's got quite a good reason to publicly dislike dragonborn and push for a war, hasn't she? 12:26:09 AM Josh: William: "...possibly. But it's not evidence, sadly." 12:27:15 AM Josh: William: "...I need to end this. I need to get the city back to a state of normality. ...I'm closing the case." 12:27:21 AM *** Rune nods. *** 12:27:33 AM Rune: But I'd keep an eye on her if I were you. She's a lot smarter than Zharn. 12:27:49 AM Josh: William: "If you're right...then clearly she is." 12:27:50 AM Rune: ... there was probably a reason he gave a masculine version of her name at the bordello. 12:28:28 AM *** Quill nods. *** 12:28:54 AM Josh: William: "You know, it kind of funny. If you're right, that means a dragonborn and a human conspired together out of hatred for each other's races." 12:29:02 AM Josh: William: "Weirdly poetic." 12:29:36 AM Rune: And optimistic. Both sides think they'll win. 12:30:36 AM Josh: William: "Not sure how they'd feel about that anymore. With the rod firmly in your possession, the playing field seems level. And, from what I understand, nothing makes a war less appealing than a level playing field." 12:31:20 AM Quill: Yeah. And we'll definitely be keeping that for the forseeable future. 12:31:45 AM Hank: Except quite a few people now know we have it. 12:32:09 AM Quill: So we tell people we gave it to someone else. 12:32:46 AM Hank: And we just expect them to believe us? 12:32:57 AM Quill: Sure. 12:33:18 AM Josh: William: "As much as they'd believe you kept it." 12:33:37 AM Quill: Long as it doesn't get used. 12:35:38 AM Rune: Yes. 12:36:11 AM Josh: William: "Well...thank you. Aside from all the death, this case seemed to be largely successful." 12:37:23 AM Rune: I don't know, I wish Freddy wasn't so terribly certain he was going to get away with it. What frontrunners are left for witchhunter general? 12:38:25 AM Josh: William: "Unless a new contestant is found quickly, it's Ravensgard and Sarfareen." 12:40:07 AM Josh: ((Sarfareen = Half-Elf with large bottleglasses and a rather...nerdy demeanor)) 12:40:31 AM Quill: Hmmm. 12:41:08 AM Rune: Sarfareen wouldn't be very political. 12:41:46 AM Josh: William: "No, probably not. But he lacks experience and comes from the Guild and not the Witch Hunter ranks." 12:42:21 AM Quill: Dyame might have been tipped off about Whitestone's involvement. So if he gets in, chances are Whitestone won't get off as scot-free as he hopes to. 12:43:36 AM Josh: William: "This is entirely out of my hands. It'll be up to you to get one of them in office." 12:44:25 AM Rune: I don't like either of them. I nominate Quill. 12:44:55 AM *** Quill blinks. "I thought you liked me!" *** 12:45:32 AM Rune: I do. Sorry. 12:46:43 AM Josh: ((Shall we call it a night?)) 12:47:36 AM Quill: ((That's up to you guys in weird time zones.)) 12:47:48 AM Rune: ((I could keep goin'!) 12:47:56 AM Josh: ((Well, I think Caleb's passed out)) 12:48:09 AM Nilani: fine with whatever you chaps wanna do. 12:48:18 AM Hank: ((I am good to keep going )) 12:49:43 AM Josh: William: "...well, I'm going to get to work writing up some forms for this. Feel free to spend a week...not doing anything directly for me." 12:49:57 AM Quill: Thanks, William. 12:50:16 AM Hank: When are the hearings for the guild leadership? 12:50:20 AM Rune: I've got to catch up on the paperwork. And all the visits. And the grandparenting. 12:50:52 AM Josh: William: "I believe we had intended it to be a day from now, but given all that's happened...I can't say anymore." 12:50:58 AM Josh: William: "...Grandparenting?" 12:52:02 AM Rune: Well, Max and the baby dragon. Oh, we gave him a name! 12:52:18 AM Josh: William: "...oh?" 12:53:03 AM Rune: Vorel. It means beautiful. 12:53:20 AM Josh: William: "...lovely...I'm going back to my desk now." 12:54:08 AM Rune: All right. Thank you for all your help and support. 12:55:23 AM *** Quill nods. "Let's go home and sleep forever." *** 12:55:55 AM Josh: William: "You're welcome, it's my job, but you're welcome." 12:56:00 AM Quill: Or until morning, what ever comes first. 12:56:34 AM Josh: So, you go home? 12:58:22 AM *** Quill does, barring Displacer Beasts. *** 12:58:36 AM *** Nilani does. *** 12:58:37 AM Rune: You don't even sleep. 12:58:38 AM *** Rune does too. *** 12:58:46 AM Josh: You find no displacer beasts so far. 12:58:50 AM Quill: And yet I feel the need to! 12:59:01 AM Nilani: A few hours of inactivity are still welcome. 12:59:58 AM Hank: Well yes as long as you are sure you wont be attacked in your dreams. 1:00:33 AM Quill: Oh, right, and we need to have a talk to Hank about things. 1:01:11 AM Rune: Oh, yes, I suppose it is finally the right time. I'll make tea. 1:01:47 AM Hank: Or we can keep putting it off I am sure there are lots of more important things. 1:01:59 AM Quill: Nope, let's do this now. 1:02:03 AM Rune: I agree. 1:02:26 AM Quill: The case is mostly closed, and we are all friends here. 1:03:23 AM Rune: And friends don't let friends beat up friends, or slightly dodgy acquaintances. 1:04:00 AM Hank: Or actual crime bosses who are definitely more involved than they first admitted. 1:05:02 AM Quill: I always assume he's more involved than he admits. 1:05:24 AM Rune: That sort of goes along with the "crime boss" bit. 1:05:54 AM Hank: So where is the problem then. 1:06:22 AM Quill: There's always going to be a Crime Boss, and I'd rather it be the one we kind of have a rapport with than some new asshole. 1:08:33 AM Rune: And I'd rather be able to get information from somewhere. If there's going to be crime I'd rather have it be organized crime. 1:09:32 AM Hank: And you think we can trust him at all? He constantly has more goals and plans that the more we get involved the less control we have. 1:10:13 AM Quill: I think we can trust that he'll always act in his own best interest, and that's something we can take as a common thread. 1:10:15 AM Rune: We never had any control anyway, this is a city. 1:11:33 AM Hank: Not over the city over your own life. You don't think he will wrong the most out of every favor or bargain we make. Until we basically work for him. 1:12:29 AM Hank: It's bad enough with just William in that position. 1:12:30 AM Rune: That is something to watch for. 1:13:33 AM Quill: We're not saying to relax and let it happen, we do have to be careful. But I would argue that slamming him against a wall is not exactly being in control either. 1:14:20 AM Rune: And you don't slam prisoners against the wall! 1:14:23 AM Rune: Ever! 1:15:26 AM Hank: Technically he wasn't a prisoner and why not? 1:16:08 AM Rune: It's unprofessional! And also torture doesn't elicit good information anyway. 1:17:18 AM Quill: And it's the sort of think that will get us sued. 1:17:32 AM Hank: Can we agree to disagree on that point? So is that it just the wall slamming? 1:18:33 AM Quill: It's the fact that you've generally been kind of an asshole lately. Short tempered, quick to anger, unwilling to talk to us. Is there something going on? 1:18:54 AM Rune: What's wrong? 1:19:01 AM Rune: It's not just the sleep. 1:19:10 AM Rune: You started sleeping again and you're better, but... 1:20:51 AM Hank: Why can't it just be the sleep? Why does it have to be something deeper? 1:20:52 AM Rune: ... still kind of scary. 1:21:01 AM Rune: You're deflecting. 1:24:15 AM Hank: And if I say I will keep my anger under control will that be good enough? 1:24:40 AM Rune: ... no, because we want you to be okay. Happy. 1:25:02 AM Hank: I am fine. 1:25:17 AM Quill: No one who has ever said 'I am fine' is fine. 1:25:19 AM *** Rune eyes Hank's lower half. *** 1:25:27 AM Rune: I think his pants are about to burst into flame. 1:29:20 AM Hank: Fine then 1:31:34 AM Hank: It's mainly that as of the start of this group everything has gone crazy. Before this being a guard was boring, predictable. Now you've got archfey, gods, crime bosses, dragons, vampires. You name it. 1:33:51 AM Quill: ((Can you Insight check other PCs?)) 1:33:59 AM Josh: ((Sure)) 1:34:17 AM Quill: ((Bleh, 11.)) 1:35:26 AM Josh: ((He seems earnestly stressed)) 1:36:32 AM Quill: ...this just means that you are a sane person, Hank. I mean, I will never, ever argue with you that the last couple weeks have been a bit... much. 1:37:05 AM Rune: One thing after another, really. 1:37:45 AM Rune: ... if you want to leave, you can, you know. If this is too stressful it's all right to not do this sort of job. 1:38:38 AM Quill: It is stressful and ridiculous. 1:38:56 AM Rune: No one would blame you for walking away. 1:39:07 AM Quill: I was just scared that you were going to say that the God of Pickles stole a part of your soul and stuck it in a jar, or something. 1:39:09 AM Rune: ((Don't tell me truth hurts little girl 'cause it hurts like hell.)) 1:39:22 AM Quill: Stress is much more understandable. 1:40:01 AM Hank: I don't need to quit this job . I will do my best to be more levelheaded. 1:40:33 AM Hank: And I would say the god of pickles thing sounds ridiculous but it really doesn't at this point. 1:40:56 AM Rune: I wish it still did. 1:41:02 AM Rune: Everybody is more powerful than us. 1:41:05 AM Quill: Right? And we would totally go and do it, too, if we had to. 1:41:09 AM Rune: And there are godlets walking all over the place.